His Lucky Green Eyes
by twilight mum69
Summary: Jasper is running from a bad break up under the guise of learning his roots in Ireland. Perhaps with a bit o' magic and luck o' the Irish, a chance encounter in a mysterious pub will mend his heart. Or destroy it beyond repair. E/J Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**His Lucky Green Eyes: My submission for the Prompt challenge #2. Thanks to my amazing Beta Texasbella and jess for my awesome banner.**_

_**I own nothing just a great mind and body (well okay mind).**_

_**This story didn't end up how I imagined it but when your characters talk to you , what can you do.**_

_**Wait! If the characters are talking to me, maybe I need help?**_

_**chpt 1**_

'_Face palm'_

Whose idea was it to travel thousands of miles…

To a country I knew nothing about, to places I had never heard of…

To play my music, to people I didn't know?

Oh, yeah; mine!

Like most of my brilliant ideas this one was born from the bottle of Jack Daniels I had consumed after a very bad break up.

I needed to get away.

"I'm going to tour Ireland," I told my parents.

"Get to know grandfather's roots," I smiled proudly at my mom.

They ooh'd and aah'd in all the right places.

But now, as I'm driving through heavy rain that seriously competed with my home town in Washington, I wished they had talked me out of it.

"Jasper, son," my dad should have said, "It's a long way to go on your own."

But he didn't, so I'm here.

Have been for the past six days and I can count the amount of sleep I have had on two hands.

Whose idea was this again?


	2. Chapter 2

**His Lucky Green Eyes:**

**I own nothing! No seriously I don't!**

Chpt 2

Let's see.

The journey was okay, if you enjoy being a sardine.

I had pre booked to play in four different places recommended by a friend.

The first reminded me of that Brit film, 'Hot Fuzz,' funny as fuck…but when you're actually there, not so funny.

Second place was better, but the hotel I was booked into was really only a Bed and Breakfast.

The bedroom next to mine sent out creaks and grunts for most of the night.

I had smiled to myself, thinking it was just a couple in love.

So you can imagine the shock I got in the morning when I opened my door to see my hosts leaving the room.

The landlord smiled sheepishly at me as he put in his teeth...Ewww.

That's all I have to say about that.

The mental images it left me with will haunt me forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**His Lucky Green Eyes: **

**Still own nothing, hope you are enjoying it :)**

chpt 3

The place I have just left was probably the worst so far.

You've heard the phrase 'The only gay in the village'?

Yeah!

Well, that was me. Yes, I'm gay. Did I forget to mention that?

I don't hide it, but I don't advertise it either.

If you know, it's cool, if you don't, then that's cool too.

I'm more than okay with it, and so are my parents and close friends.

So everyone else, well it just doesn't matter.

But I digress.

I'm not overtly feminine, but I do consider myself well groomed.

I have a daily regime and yes, I use moisturizer.

Don't knock it till you try it!

But…looking around that pub at the men drinking pints of the 'Black stuff',

Al Bundy would have looked well groomed.

I can't say I hate it here, because I don't.

What I have seen, from the window of my rental, is breath taking.

I glance down at the folded map on the passenger seat, cursing I didn't get a rental with GPS or Sat Nav, as they say over here.

I'm lost.

Seriously lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**His Lucky Green Eyes :**

**I own nothing, except my imagination, it keeps me sane.**

chpt 4

I haven't seen a signpost for miles.

Ahead of me, I spot two farmers stood either side of a wooden gate.

I pull up against the side of them and decide to ask for directions.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," I smile with a tip of my imaginary hat.

They stop talking immediately and gawk at me.

Blink a few times as if I'm a hallucination.

One starts to open his mouth, but abruptly closes it.

"You're a yank," the one furthest from me says in a thick Irish accent. I know it's a statement, not a question.

I nod.

"Daryl, remember the yank that Mollie Alhern ran off with in 1945?" he says to the other man, apparently forgetting about my presence.

Five minutes later, not intending to be rude, I clear my throat, bringing their eyes back to mine.

"I'm sorry," I apologize, "But I'm lost."

"Lost?" Daryl says, a little V forming on his forehead.

I nod again.

"This 'ere yank is lost, Mack," he says to the other man.

"You lost?" says Mack.

Again with the nodding...


	5. Chapter 5

**His Lucky Green Eyes: Hope you are enjoying this little ditty so far, I still own nothing**

chpt 5

I feel like one of those tacky dogs you buy for the back of the car. You know the ones that nod all the time?

"C'mere 'til I tell ya," Mack says, leaning towards my open window.

_**What did he just say?**_

"Where ya lookin' at?"

_**Huh?**_

"Place?" Daryl says slowly as though I am a four year old.

"Oh, sorry. Calherns?" I say, reading from my list.

"Ya go down this 'ere boreen, take left fer a while, then right road guz on for donkeys years then ya should find ya place," he smiles.

I blink, because I'm sure he just gave me directions, but it sounded just like Charlie Brown's teacher always did.

Mack smiles. "Yeah, that's right lad, then Bobs your uncle."

I smile and tip my hat, praying I will find someone else further down the road.

~Back at the wooden gate~

"Strange young un that, will fit in just right at the Cullen's place," Mac smiles, tapping his nose at Daryl.

"Aye, that he will," smiles Mack.


	6. Chapter 6

**His Lucky Green Eyes: Six chapters in already hope you are still enjoying this?**

**Still own nothing!**

chpt 6

I take a few lefts and a right, I think that's what he said to do.

Then I came to a fork in the road.

I don't remember him saying anything about a fork, but then again, I really don't remember much of anything he said.

I look at my phone and it's off.

I didn't turn it off. I press the on button and…nothing.

Great, my phone's died.

I glance at my watch, if I don't get my ass in gear, I'm gonna be late.

So I opt for the right fork, praying it is indeed right.

If fog starts to seep across the road right now, I am throwing my fucking ass in reverse, I thought as I chuckled to myself.

Finally, to my right, I see lights. Twilight is upon me and the light is disappearing.

I watch as the red orb sinks beneath the horizon.

It's an intense yet calming sight.

This building must be the one, I have a gut feeling about it.

I take the next turn, taking a winding road down to a small bay.

The only cars in the lot are a little ostentatious, I think, for the likes of here.

A canary yellow Porsche, A Jeep Wrangler and a midnight blue Aston Martin Vanquish.

I chuckle, killing the engine.

Grabbing my bag and guitar, I head for the front of the building.

"Ah Fuck…"


	7. Chapter 7

**His Lucky Green Eyes :**

**I own nothing only a great imagination.**

chpt 7

I read the sign again. _Cullen's Rainbow_

I stand for a moment, deciding. Do I bolt or try my luck here?

My Luck this trip has been way off, and here I was, thinking Ireland was full of gold, rainbows and little green men (not aliens!).

I shrug, push my bag onto my shoulder and enter.

It is a really nice looking place, its interior out of place in such a remote setting.

Maybe I should leave, its empty, obviously no one frequents it.

_Meow…_

My legs are accosted by a sleek, black cat with the most amazing azure eyes, it weaves and curls round my ankles, causing me to stop walking.

"AC, leave the young man be," a soft Irish voice says, drawing my attention back to the room.

There stood behind the bar, that I swear was empty a moment ago, is a tall man, mid-forties with platinum hair and the warmest smile I have seen so far on this trip.

"Hi," I extend my hand towards him. "I'm Jasper, and I'm kind of lost."

His hand is amazingly soft, for a guy that is, but his shake is firm.

"Lost?"

"Yeah I was looking for Culhern's but…" I shrug, gesturing round the room, "I was sent here."

"Culhern's...no, sorry, can't say I've heard of it," he says, but I don't miss the small smile playing on his lips. Is this a set up?

I look at him, confused and a little anxious.

"Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Carlisle Cullen."

I sigh, running my hands through my hair.

I hear a low growling noise somewhere, but Carlisle makes me jump by coughing loudly.

"Let me get you settled. There's a storm a 'comin and you don't want to be going out there agin tonight, son."

And just like that, I accepted and followed him up to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

**His Lucky Green Eyes: Thanks for all the amazing reviews.**

**I forgot I still own nothing.**

chpt 8

The cat follows us up and sits on the top of the stairs, watching as I enter the room.

Satisfied I probably wasn't going anywhere, it left.

Wait, did I just say that about a cat?

I need sleep.

Not bothering to unpack, I make my way to the bathroom.

Switching on the shower, I strip down and hear the unmistakable sound of a purr. But it's not a cat, it's the Porsche.

Walking towards my window, I see its tail lights disappear into the distance in a cloud of smoke.

My eyes catch something else.

I rub them, knowing I am probably seeing things.

Nope, it's really there.

Sat in the yard is a large feline, twice the size of the one that accosted me.

I blink again and it's gone.

I seriously need sleep, but I'm on stage in ten minutes.

Carlisle practically begged me to play for him, he said they would be packed out.

So I shower quickly, dress in my black T, smart vest and black jeans and head down to the bar.

What I don't expect when I arrive is a full house of people chatting and drinking.

Where the hell did they come from?

I hadn't heard any other cars...


	9. Chapter 9

**His Lucky Green Eyes : Wow knocked out by the response my story is getting. Gotta love my boys, well not mine because we all know by now I own nothing.**

chpt 9

Carlisle has been joined by a petite woman with caramel hair and hazel eyes.

He nods to me as I approach.

"Jasper, this is my wife, Esme. Esme, this is the young man I was telling you about."

She smiles shyly.

"Ma'am," I tip my imaginary hat and she giggles, holding out her hand.

I feel a raspy huff beside me and I look down to where I am met with the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes.

These are attached to a huge brown dog, a Newfoundland.

It barks playfully and jumps up, placing its bear sized paws on my shoulders.

"Bear, down," Carlisle laughs. Yeah, Bear is right…he is head and shoulders above me and I'm six foot.

"Sorry, he gets overexcited," Esme smiles.

"He shows off, too much," says a velvet voice behind me.

I turn and a pair of green eyes stare back at me.

They are wary, narrowed, intense.

They hold me prisoner and I have to will myself to pull away from their hold.

They belong to a man who looks to be the same age as me, with a mass of what I can only describe as golden bronze hair, which accents his eyes.

I am drawn to this man, this perfect stranger, as he drinks me in.

I'm sure he's looking into my soul.

Bear barks, breaking our gaze and he leaves.

I watch him as he joins Carlisle behind the bar and for the first time I notice he is shirtless.

How the fuck did I not notice this?

"Jasper, this is our son, Edward," Carlisle smiles, gesturing to the young man.

"Edward," I extend my hand in greeting, he blinks, brow furrowed.

He reaches out and touches my hand and my world implodes...


	10. Chapter 10

**His Lucky Green Eyes; Speechless, so glad people are enjoyinh my little story, big thank you to my amazing Beta Texasbella I will never be able to say thank you enough, the same thanks to Jess my banner maker 3 you hard ladies!**

chpt 10

Taking out my guitar, I perch myself onto the wooden stool provided, clear my throat and introduce myself.

"Hi…erm, I'm Jasper… erm, I'm going to play you some of my own songs but I will be taking requests after."

The room is deathly silent, all eyes on me, as I take out my guitar pick.

Now, I have this ritual I do with my pick before I play, I run it along my lower lip, then gently place a chaste kiss on its fine edge.

I do this and my eyes immediately find his.

Edward is mimicking my actions, but he's using his finger.

I watch with rapt attention as he drags his lean finger along his lower lip, before kissing it.

Shaking my head from its lust fuelled haze, I begin to play.

I get through four of my own pieces and each one is met with a standing ovation and rapturous applause.

I tell them I'm taking a five minute break.

I need a smoke, I need to get away from his stare, the stare that has been unbroken all night.

The red end of my cigarette glows in the dark as I take a long slow drag.

"Can I join ya?" says a sweet voice behind me.

I turn to see a young girl, with short spiky hair, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Sure."

"I love your accent," she says as smiles.

"Thanks, yours is pretty cute, too." She giggles and it sounds like a thousand tiny bells.

"I'm Alice," she says, sitting beside me.

"Jasper."

"I know," she affirms.

We sit in a comfortable silence while I finish my cigarette and make to throw it onto the floor.

"Don't!" she snaps, taking the butt from me.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, it just hurts my feet when I stand on these things," she offers no other explanation before she disappears back inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**His Lucky Green Eyes : Well just a little under halfway, hope your still enjoying Jaspers journey.**

chpt 11

The rest of the night goes without a hitch.

Edward has vanished, so I'm able to focus a little better.

Bear has taken up residence next to me by front of the stage.

I finish my final song just as the large grandfather clock strikes midnight.

People begin to stand, saying goodbye.

I am shocked when, by 12:05, the room is empty.

_Silence_…

I pack away my guitar.

I need fresh air because it's suddenly stuffy indoors.

I sit back on the bench; the only light is the moon's rays dancing on the ebbing water.

The only sound is the slow lapping of the tide, licking the rocks as it moves over them.

The air around me begins to vibrate and the electrical energy is palpable.

"Sit?" I whisper.

And I'm neither wrong, nor disappointed, when Edward's lithe, half naked body moves beside me and sits.

The silence is deafening as we both look into the water.

"It's beautiful here, almost magical," I break the silence.

Edward huffs, laughing softly.

"You have no idea," he whispers barely audibly, I guess not meant for my ears.

The pull is too strong.

And I have to touch him, make sure he isn't a dream…that he won't disappear.

Slowly, palm facing up, I place my hand on the bench in between us.

I wait.

Then the same pulse of electricity sears through my body as he places his hand in mine.


	12. Chapter 12

**His Lucky Green Eyes: Still enjoying it?**

**I own nothing just the voices in my head, "Ssh Jasper, I'm talking!"**

**Sorry they get a little impatient. ;)**

chpt 12

I stand and move between his legs, not letting go of his hand.

"You're so fucking beautiful," I whisper, teasing his hair with my free hand.

His eyes close and I swear he purrs as he leans into my touch.

"Green eyes, too," I chuckle softly. "Aren't they supposed to be lucky?" I shrug.

I am waffling when I all I want to do is kiss him.

"Something like that," he shrugs, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

And I can't wait any longer, the pulse moving through me gives me the confidence to make the first move.

I gently place my finger under his chin, pulling his eyes back up to mine. "Well, I think they're lucky, they brought me to you," I whisper, my lips a hairs- breadth away from his.

His eyes widen, they look to my lips then back, seeking what; Permission?

"Yes," I whisper.

Then his lips are on mine, possessive and hungry.

His tongue darts out, wanting entrance, and I part my lips, only to welcome his sweet breath with my own tongue.

They glide together, like two seals in the ocean, swimming together in perfect unison.

My hands find his belt loops and I drag him from the bench, pulling him flush against me.

"I want you," he whispers.

"You have me," I reply, sucking his bottom lip between mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**His Lucky Green Eyes Chapter 13 already! (unlucky for some, VERY lucky for Edward and Jasper) **

**Still own nothing.**

chpt 13

He lifts me effortlessly into his arms and we never break the kiss as he walks with me through the pub and up to what I assume is his room.

We fall onto his bed and he begins to nip at the soft skin behind my ear.

"Ungh," I purr, he stills and pulls back.

"Did you just fucking purr?" he rasps.

Slightly embarrassed, I nod.

His pupils dilate, gone is the emerald green…these are now black.

I push my hand under my T shirt, wanting to get skin on skin but Edward pushes my hands away, ripping my T shirt from my body.

His tongue flicks out from between his cherry lips, and takes a lazy sweep over my nipple.

It's rough and it leaves my skin pebbled in its wake.

He sits back on his heels, his hands making quick work of my jeans.

I lift my hips to aid him as he pulls them and my boxers down my legs until my erection springs back, slapping me on the stomach.

He's salivating as he strips himself of his jeans.

"Commando?" My voice doesn't sound like my own, I think I'm having an out of body experience and he hasn't even touched me properly.

"The only way," he smirks and I think I cum a little.

He's still knelt up, dragging his eyes down my body.

Licking his lips, he grabs my hips, pulling me onto his thighs.

I'm his puppet, to do with how he sees fit.

He bends, placing his tongue in my leaking slit, and I almost blow my load.


	14. Chapter 14

**His Lucky Green Eyes Wipes drool from own mouth (what else can I say?)**

Chpt 14

All I can do is watch.

I'm a voyeur in my own erotic scene playing before me, as Edward licks my dick from base to head, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Fuuuck," I whimper as my hips buck.

A crooked smile plays on his lips as he teases my sac, rolling my balls deftly in his slender fingers.

I reach for his masterpiece of a cock, nine inches of silk on steel.

My hand wraps around it and I am rewarded with a low growl emanating from his chest.

I feel the familiar feeling of a fire burning in my legs, creeping slowly higher and I know my release is imminent.

"Stop, Edward. Please… I'm going to cum," I warn him.

This seems to spur him on more.

He reaches away from me and I hear the click of a lube bottle.

I feel my engorged head slide down his throat… and he swallows.

Fisting the bed sheets, I roar out my orgasm as he drinks, like a hungry cat, everything I have to give.

With my chest heaving, I switch positions until I have him on his back.

Gripping his hips, I thrust them upwards, seeking out his treasure.

It's pink and welcoming, and fuck, it looks tight.

I'm not huge, but I know he will need a whole lot of preparing.

I squeeze out the lube onto my finger…


	15. Chapter 15

**His Lucky Green Eyes : Clears throat; erm Panties warning?**

chpt 15

I almost bend him in half as I lean in and flick my tongue over his awaiting hole.

He growls and thrashes as I slowly add a finger, flicking at the opening, teasing him into submission.

He begins to purr and moan.

Wet, slurping sounds still my assault.

I glance round his body and...

"Holy fuck!" I hiss, he is blowing himself.

His cherry red lips are wrapped around his own cock, suckling like a baby on a pacifier.

It's so fucking erotic, I've seen it on porn, but never right in front of me.

His eyes fix on mine, his brow arches challenging me.

"When I'm done the only thing you'll want to suck is me," I say my voice thick with lust.

I plunge in two fingers and he moans round his dick, making me hard again already.

I pump them slowly in..._twist._..out..._scissor_…

His hips are swaying as I repeat these actions until I'm happy he's ready for me.

Ripping open a condom and rolling it down my length, I ready my cock at his entrance.

His movements are becoming erratic.

I wonder if he swallows his own cum?

I wait for a second, I know he's close, the tip of my cock is teasing his hole and his hips buck back infinitesimally.

I take this as my cue.

Slowly, I see my head disappear, he's tight and oh so fucking warm.

I don't stop until I'm balls deep.

I'm looking in between his legs, holding my weight on my hands beside his head.

He smiles.

Opens his mouth.

And I watch as I see his cum spurt down his throat.

I begin to move, rolling my hips with hard thrusts.


	16. Chapter 16

**His Lucky Green Eyes: Soo?**

chpt 16

His cock drops lazily from his mouth and his hands move around my back.

I can feel his blunt nails scratch the skin and its feels so good.

I fall back onto my heels, bringing him with me, in the position he held me first.

Slowly moving back, I find the edge of the bed and stand.

Holding his legs open, I watch as my cock moves in and out of his hole.

"So fucking good, feels so right," he whispers as a mantra.

"Yesss!" I reply, thrusting harder. This feels right, we fit perfectly.

"Harder," he grunts.

And I do.

I pull out slowly until only the tip is left in and then I thrust, pushing him up the bed with each slam, with each pound.

I feel the fire again and it's spreading quickly up my loins.

Our eyes connect as unspoken words pour out of us.

This isn't a casual fuck, this is so much stronger.

His eyes flash from black to green and he nods, taking in his lower lip.

That's all it takes, all I need to find my release and I cum harder than I have ever cum in my life.

I feel a warm wash cloth clean me as sleep finds me.


	17. Chapter 17

**His Lucky Green Eyes ; This is where the boys started to play with me! (I wish) they had their own ideas where the story was going, so I just let them off their leads.**

chpt 17

I wake to raised voices downstairs.

I head to the bathroom to pee, happening to look at myself in the mirror as I pass.

"Shit." I twist my body sideways and find my back is full of long scratch marks.

I don't remember that happening.

I twist the other way and it's the same on the other side, long red marks from my shoulder to my hips.

I touch them tentatively, they sting slightly.

My appearance is one of being fully sated and rested.

I chuckle, rubbing my face with my hands.

Yes, I look thoroughly fucked.

I pull on a pair of sleep pants and make my way downstairs.

The voices are getting louder and I hear the unmistakable voice of Edward. "It's not like I fucking planned it Emmett!" he yells.

"Emmett, please sit down," I hear Carlisle plead.

I stop at the bottom of the stairs where the door is open slightly.

Edward is pacing the floor, his jeans button open, his chest naked.

"I know that, Edward, but it's too dangerous. Think of Ali," a booming voice says. This must be Emmett.

"I do, I have, for fifty fucking years I have thought of her, Emmett. You have Rosalie, she knows, you're lucky."

Wait, what fifty years?

"I'm sorry, Edward, but if we have to move again, I'll lose her," Emmett's voice is now softer, more understanding.

"Fuck. Carlisle, he's right, what have I done?" Edward sighs, stopping with his back in front of the door.

I feel a lithe body round my ankles, it's the black cat and she's purring, standing on her hind legs, nuzzling into me.

"Sshhh," I whisper, "You'll get me caught."

I gently tap my foot under her ass and she spits before running through the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**His Lucky Green Eyes ; Still with me guys?**

chpt 18

"Alice, nice of you to join us," Esme coos.

_I didn't hear the door, maybe she came from the cellar,_ I think to myself.

There is a moments silence before Carlisle laughs.

"Won't you join us, Jasper?"

I freeze. How the hell did he know I was here?

I push the door the rest of the way open. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude but I couldn't help overhearing…" I stutter.

Carlisle holds up his hand. "No need for apologies," he says with a smile as I walk slowly in.

The guy I now know as Emmett is huge. He has brown, short cropped hair and dimples and the biggest puppy dog eyes I've...WAIT!

I glance at Alice. I hadn't noticed her eyes last evening because it was dark out.

They are azure blue, the most amazing colour I have only ever seen on...!

I glance from Alice to Emmett and then back again.

Edward catches me before I hit the floor.

I'm wrapped in warmth, soft hands are stroking my head and plump lips are kissing my eyelids gently.

"Edward?"

"I'm here, I'll always be here, until you order me away," he says and there's sadness to his voice.

I open my eyes, I'm lying on the floor with my head on his lap.

Alice catches my eye and I try to move. "You…you're a…" I blurt out, "and you!" I point at Emmett.

"Sshhh Jasper, please don't exert yourself," Carlisle smiles. He's sat on a bar stool and Esme is stood between his legs.

I look into Edward's eyes to find fear looking back.

I don't want to see that look so I caress his cheek with the back of my hand.

He leans into my touch, closing his eyes.

"What's going on, Edward?" I plead.


	19. Chapter 19

**His Lucky Green Eyes : Loved writing this story, even though the boys where hard work ;)**

Chpt 19

Edward's eyes grow wide as he looks towards Carlisle.

Alice clicks her tongue and jumps down from the stool she is sat on.

And if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it.

Alice jumped down, but a black cat lands softly in front of me.

She…it pads softly over to me, nuzzling my face with hers.

She purrs, turns and flicks her tail at me, before walking past Emmett.

"Guess the cats out the bag now," Emmett snickers as Edward rolls his eyes.

"Baby?" he whispers uncertainly.

"Edward, did she…did…" I am lost for words. I should be running for the hills, but I'm not.

"Did she just flick her tail at me?" I laugh, scrunching up my nose.

"Well, you did kick me," she spits, walking back into the room.

"Yeah, er, sorry about that," I laugh.

I look at Edward, his brow is furrowed so I pull myself up and lean my back against his chest.

"You're not running?" he whispers.

I turn in his arms, "Do you want me to?"

Edward shakes his head, and then my favourite crooked smile appears on his face.

I turned to face Emmett. "Bear?"

"Woof," he laughs.

I can't help it, I start to laugh.

All my life I have wanted something more, wanted to belong to something special.

Then I remember the large cat...


	20. Chapter 20

**His Lucky Green Eyes : Thanks for the amazing reviews they make me feel warm and fuzzy, just like 'Bear'.**

chpt 20

"The cat?" I whisper, looking into his eyes.

Emmett chuckles but Carlisle shoots a warning look at him.

"The lynx," Alice corrects me.

"That was you?"

Edward nods, his face turned away.

"You looked magnificent," I stutter, "Do…do...I get to see that?"

Edward looks back at me, his eyes narrowed. "Seriously, you're still not running?"

Bringing his mouth to mine, I tease his lower lip with my tongue. "Anyone would think you didn't want me here?" I whisper.

Leaning his forehead against mine I am hit by his intoxicating scent.

"On the contrary, I don't want you to leave," he presses his lips to mine…and I melt.

Carlisle clears his throat, "Any questions, Jasper?"

"Wow, erm, yeah, probably millions, but I can't think of any right now," I wink at Edward.

"I still think we should talk," states Carlisle.

Edward sighs, pulling me up from the floor as he moves to a bar stool and sits.

There is only one place I want to be so I stand in between his legs, leaning on his chest.

"Are you?" I ask Carlisle, he nods.

"How, why?"

"For that I have no answer. We just always have been like this. We change at will but unlike True shifters, we can only become one animal."

"True shifters?"

Edward nods against my shoulder. "They can change into anything at will."

"Wow."

Turning in his arms, I smile and kiss his lips. "How old are you?"

"Sixty."

"Will you ever age?"

Edward's eyes dip, shaking his head.

"Oh."

He might not, but I will.


	21. Chapter 21

**His Lucky Green Eyes : This is so different than I have written before, but it seems to be working :D Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing.**

Chpt 21

He doesn't age.

That thought swims around inside my head, making me feel desolate.

We have no future, it is over before it has begun.

"I...I can't stay," I sigh, pulling out of his arms and practically run out the door.

"Wait!" Alice shouts behind me.

I stop, panting, looking out as the sun plays peek-a-boo over the sea with the moon.

"Don't leave, not yet."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just have a feeling something is coming, a storm…" she shakes her head in frustration.

"One day," I offer. "I'll give you one day, Alice," I say before continuing to walk to the bay.

I sit, my feet digging into the cold, damp sand, looking out to the ocean. Seals bob and wave as they swim and play.

"Selkies," a soft voice says from behind me.

"Good morning, Esme," I smile, moving so she can join me. "Selkies?"

"They are seals by day, humans by night," she explains.

"The people in the pub the other night?"

She laughs. "You are very observant, Jasper."

I shrug. "Wild guess, hell anything is possible, right?"

"Anything," she places her hand on my knee.

"Except us, right? Edward and I."

"Do you believe in fate?"

I shake my head. "No, that's for dreamers."

"Are you not a dreamer, Jasper?"

"I used to be."

"What happened?"

"I got hurt," I answer in a clipped tone and walk away, not looking back at the sympathetic look I know she has.


	22. Chapter 22

**His Lucky Green Eyes : Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

chpt 22

The day is closing in and it has felt like days, more than hours, since I'd been wrapped in his arms.

I'd felt his presence all day, we was always close.

What had my life been up until now?

A series of failed attempts at fitting in somewhere.

Now I have that somewhere so how can I possibly think of running?

_You can't have him forever! _says my inner voice.

"I don't want him forever; I want him now," I whisper into the breeze.

"I want you, too."

Turning to the pull of his body, he is mere inches from me.

"I think I love you," I whisper, looking down at my feet.

"Tis kismet, we were doomed from the moment our eyes met."

"Doomed?"

He laughs softly. "Yes, My Jasper, doomed." He closes the distance between us, bringing his mouth close to my ear. "Dare to dream, my Angel."

And in that moment I did.

Leaning my cool cheek against his soft skin, I inhale his soft sweet scent.

"Tell me about yourself, I want to know everything."

Edward shivers beside me, taking my hand as our eyes meet.

"Let's walk," he smiles.

"I was born in Chicago fifty years ago. I knew nothing of my heritage or my brother's change until I, myself, changed at twenty-one. Alice had it harder, naturally drawn to other people, she almost changed at a party." His brow creases and I hate to see the little V that marring his perfect face so I turn in his arms and I kiss it.

"I went through a rebellious stage," he sighs. "This caused us to move, until we found here," he gestures around the bay.

"The Selkies?"

Edward's eyes widen. "Yes, the Selkies, they found us and we have lived peacefully for the past fifteen years. Emmett met Rosalie, they too, were doomed," he says as he winks.


	23. Chapter 23

**His Lucky Green Eyes : Loving the reviews! **

**Keep them cumming lol**

chpt 23

"All my life I have tried to fit in somewhere."

"And?" he smiles as he stops in front of me.

"I fit here, with you," I laugh, shaking my head.

"I like you here; with me," he nuzzles my jaw with his nose, placing open mouthed kisses against my neck.

"Can I see?" I ask quietly. "Can I see you change?"

Edward pulls back smiling, he nods.

"Erm, are you still, you know, you..,when you change? You won't try biting me?"

Edward laughs, a full belly laugh and I can't help but join in.

"No Jasper, I won't bite you, I'll save that for later," he smiles, turning his back to me and walks away.

He is around 100 yards from me when he begins to run.

I am mesmerized by the movement of his muscles along his arms and abs.

Then he dropped to all fours and I had a forty pound lynx running towards me.

Naturally, I try to run, tumbling onto the sand, my heels digging in to move me backwards.

Then I see its eyes, they are green and there is no threat in them.

Reaching out my hand, he comes to a stop, nuzzling it, just like Alice had.

His purr reverberates through my hand and into my body.

"You need to change back," I command with my voice hoarse.

He lops off in the opposite direction, in seconds he is Edward again.

"Did I scare you?" he asks, kneeling before me.

I shake my head briefly before crashing my lips to his, no soft sweet kisses, this is a need.

Lying back on the sand, I pull him with me.

We make out like two horny teenagers.

Then I feel the hair on the back of his neck bristle.


	24. Chapter 24

**His Lucky Green Eyes : amazed by the response to my story. Love you guys.**

chpt 24

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I'm needed back at the pub." He jumps up, pulling me with him.

As we enter the room, I notice Carlisle talking to a man with his back to me.

"Carlisle?" Edward asks, walking forwards, he freezes when he sees the older man.

"Declan?"

"Aye, son," the man's gruff voice replies. I move round Carlisle to see someone who looks strangely familiar to me.

"I know you," I say, moving forward so I'm stood between him and Carlisle.

"Jasper?"

I turn to Carlisle. "I do. I know him." I rack my brains to where I may have seen him and then it comes to me, but it makes no sense.

"My mother's photographs, her family albums…" I whisper, knowing I sound like I've lost my mind.

But Declan doesn't say anything, he just stares at me, for what seems like hours he looks at me, cocking his head like a curious dog.

"Jasper?" he says slowly, I nod.

"Last name?" he says, his voice louder.

"Whitlock," my voice is now shaky because I know somehow we have a connection.

But how?

"Gracie?" he whispers more to himself than the group.

"My momma's name."

"Gracie Whitlock, born in Chicago, 1956?"

I nod, I need to sit down because whatever this is, its huge.

Then it clicks into place and I'm saying the words before I process them.

"Grandfather?"


	25. Chapter 25

**His Lucky Green Eyes I am def going to write this genre again :)**

chpt 25

The man nods, his eyes sad. "Aye, lad."

I feel as though all the breath has been sucked out of me.

I gasp for air, quickly becoming light headed.

Soft, strong hands stroke my face and I focus on his green eyes.

Everything else disappears.

"Baby," he whispers.

I can feel my whole body tremble as I let out a strangled cry.

I can't process any more, it's all too much.

So I run.

I run along the sand until my lungs are burning and my legs are screaming.

Falling to my knees, I cry out, slamming my hands into the wet sand.

I sob.

I sob until all my tears are gone, and I have nothing left inside me.

Feeling a presence behind me, I turn quickly to find my grandfather sat on the rocks.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"I know."

"I never knew you. Your mother was so young when I had to leave."

"Are you?"

He nods. "Yes…and Jasper, are you the only male child?"

"Yes."

"So you're the storm I've been feeling," he chuckles.

"Storm?"

"When are you twenty-one, Jasper? I'm guessing by the air vibrating around you, it's soon?"

"This weekend, why, what's going to happen to me?" I pull myself up, sitting beside him.

"The changing," he sighs. "I left a note for your grandmother to give Gracie if she ever had a son," he stands and begins pacing.

"Dammit!" he shouts.


	26. Chapter 26

**His Lucky Green Eyes Loving the reviews and so many new readers.**

chpt 26

I go to bed that night alone, confused and scared.

Knowing what Edward is, is one thing, becoming one is completely different.

Would I be able to go home?

Did I want to go home?

My dreams are filled with green eyes and big cats.

I wake to my skin prickling.

I feel as though it is covered from head to toe in poison oak.

When I turn over, a pair of green eyes gaze back at me.

"Morning," he smiles.

"Morning, Edward," I groan, my body aching. "Urgh."

"What is it, Jasper?"

"I ache, so much and my skin…" I try to stretch and my joints pop. "Ahh!"

"I'm sorry babe, it will hurt for a while, but.._.kiss._..I'm.._.kiss_…here," he murmurs against my lips, kissing me softly as I pull him closer.

"I'm glad you're here," I smile, kissing him back. Our kiss deepens, turning back, I pull him onto my chest, our half naked bodies touching skin on skin.

My body begins to heat up and I need cool air.

"I'm sorry," I pant. "I'm burning up."

"You will be like this for another day or so. Declan told me you come of age in a day, that's when the change will be complete."

I try to smile, but my joints ache and my body burns.

"Just think, Jasper, you're a true shifter, you'll be able to change into anything," his voice is full of awe.

"Does it hurt?"

"The first time, yes. You feel a little disorientated, but it gets better, easier, I promise."


	27. Chapter 27

**His Lucky Green Eyes****.: I do own something, amazing new readers and friends**

chpt 27

"Does this really get better?" I groan, trying to get comfortable on the bed.

"Yes it does, baby," Edward smiles beside me. He is lying on his side facing me, his slender fingers teasing my hair.

"Ahh," I wince as I turn further towards him.

"I'm sorry," he sighs.

"What for?"

"For not being able to take away the pain."

I chuckle softly. "Edward, you just being here takes away the pain." I lean forward, pressing my lips against his.

Edward laughs and pulls away. "You're burning up and you're still insatiable."

"For you, always," I smile.

"So," he pushes himself up on his elbow, "Have you decided what you want to try first?"

"Try?"

"Yeah, form, animal, you know?"

I really haven't thought about it.

I didn't know I had a choice in the matter.

I shrug, not knowing what else to do.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I remember is the moon spilling through the window.

My body is now burning up, yet I shiver as goose flesh covers my exposed skin.

I feel soft warm lips pressing onto my forehead before the darkness finds me.


	28. Chapter 28

**His Lucky Green Eyes : Love all my reviews , glad I listened to my boys ( well SM's boys really)**

chpt 28

My eyes open and I see everything with renewed vision.

Scents fill my senses…the hops from the cellar, the saltiness of the sea and all individual scents.

I can define each one as though they were a tapestry, each individual scent blending into the next, but one scent stands out from the rest.

It is my favourite scent, the smell of my home after a summer storm, that coppery smell of the greenery.

My body doesn't ache, it doesn't burn either.

Sitting up way too quickly, my head spins.

"Happy Birthday, baby," a soft voice says beside me and I see Edward sat with his head on his knees.

"Hi," I smile, "I feel so different."

Edward nods. "You will, it feels odd for a while. Want to go try out your new gift?"

I nod because I can't wait now to see what I can do.

Edward holds out his hand. Dragging me outside, we walk together hand in hand down to the bay.

He stops and stands back. "Go on then," he smiles.

"What?"

"Change."

"How the hell do I do that?"

"Just think of an animal I guess. I didn't have a choice, I just changed," he said as he rolled his eyes.

I closed my eyes and asked myself, _What would I love to be?_

Smiling, I knew exactly what I wanted to do...


	29. Chapter 29

**His Lucky Green Eyes Well here we are at the end of my Rainbow, hope you found the treasure I found that the boys always bring out the best in us. Once again biggest thanks to Texasbella my beta, my twinnie Marie for pre-reading and Jess for my banner**

Chpt 29

_Six months later…_

I never knew how amazing this life could be.

After my first change I knew then I never wanted to be anything else.

And I've never changed my mind, which infuriated Edward at first.

The fact that I could change into anything, but chose just the one form, didn't sit well with him.

But it was me, I felt like I belonged in this form.

So here I am, soaring through sky, the wind lifting me higher as I soar back towards _Cullen's Rainbow._

My home.

Looking down towards the bay, I can see him.

Lithe and agile as he speeds along, following me.

He sits at the bench as I float home.

Landing on his head, he whips his head up playfully snapping at my talons and I take to the sky again then land about five feet away from him.

"I'll never get tired of seeing you up there, baby," he smiles, stalking towards me, half naked, just the way I like him.

I'm now sat on the bench, sans clothes.

Edward comes to stand between my legs and I wrap my arms around his waist, "I love you," I smile and kiss his bare chest.

"Love you, too," he leans down to capture my lips.

"You know?" he smirks, "Maybe I do have lucky green eyes."


End file.
